This invention relates to a fibrous, nonwoven textile panel, and more specifically relates to a textile panel suitable for use as a fire retardant structural fascia that utilizes a construction relying on several layers of nonwoven textiles to create a skeletal support of other layers of textile or non-textile components of a finished panel.